The Other Side of Tankery
by bladesniper
Summary: With Ooarai Girls High School having won the 63rd National Sensha-Doo Tournament, they are now invited to attend the 45th Annual International Sensha-Doo Tournament. But with this tournament comes new rules, new vehicles, new opponents, and new friends. Along with that their original view of what tankery is also changed as they witness a side of Tank Combat they haven't seen before


**The Other Side of Tankery**

 **Chapter 1: A Sudden and Dark Introduction**

Two tanks; one a M10 Tank Destroyer and the other a M36 Jackson, are rolling down a city street. "Keep your turret on a swivel 2." Says a voice on the radio from the rear TD. "Whatever you say 1. Are you sure they would be hiding here?" Comes a reply from the lead TD. The two tank destroyers start turning their turrets to face opposite sides of the street so as to create a wider field of observation. "Yup, after knocking out everyone else and getting their shit pushed in by us, I get the feeling they wouldn't want to face us head on. Besides its only Jagdpanzer IV and a Panther Ausf. D." Says the voice in the rear tank. The M10 starts to approach a four way intersection when suddenly there is an explosion and the M10 goes up in flames, the ensuing explosion causes the tanks turret to get blown off the hull. "2! JIMMY COME IN! DAMNIT!" Yells the commander of the Jackson "FULL REVERSE DAVE!" Just as the voice says it the Jagdpanzer IV rounds the corner along with the Panther tank. "TIM HIT THAT FUCKING TD!" and with a deafening sound the Jacksons 90mm M3 punches a hole in the tank destroyer causing flames to erupt from the hatches. As a response the Panther tanks takes a shot and hits Jackson's tracks, blowing them off. "LOAD THE M82! COME ON LEV FASTER!" Yells the commander. "I AM GOING FASTER!" Replies the loader. With the sound of the gun breach closing, the gunner pulls the trigger "FIRING!" The Panther and the Jackson fire at each other.

There's an explosion as a bulls eye is blown to smithereens. "Nice shot Hana." Miho says upon seeing the hit. "You're starting to get better with that KwK 40."

It has been six months since the Oarai Girls High School won the 63rd National Sensha-doo Tournament. Since then they have spent the time practicing and training.

"Thank you Miho, I just hope we can get the elevation mechanism zeroed in better, the gun keep shooting the right a bit." Hana remarks with a smile. Miho nods in agreement and watches Turtle team start its target practice.

 _"I'm glad everyone is working together now and getting better. Momo is starting to control her temper while under pressure, Rabbit team's is starting to become more confident and brave. All in all, everyone is improving in some shape or form."_ Miho thinks to herself.

After practice the entire club goes and has a dinner with each other. While eating Anzu stands up and calls for everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make everyone, due to our recent success 6 months ago, Turtle team will be allowed to still be a part of the club even though we are graduating. We will be placed as Public Relations representatives and Coordinators for all the events and will still be able to play."

Upon hearing it everyone cheers, happy to know that the 3 senior members will be staying. Once the cheering dies down Anzu continues, "Also, we have been invited to 45th Annual International Sensha-doo Tournament. Along with playing against and with schools like Kurormime, Pravda, etc. we will be playing against schools and teams from around the world."

Yukari raises her hand, "What do you mean playing against and with schools?" Everyone looks at Anzu just as puzzled as Yukari.

"Well, this tournament is going to be huge so they have the bracket as 2 clubs per team until the numbers are more reasonable. We have already been paired up with a school from the United States." Anzu answers, "And the team we are playing with is the Patton Armored Warfare Academy for Boys."

Everyone looked at Anzu and then each other with surprised looks on their faces. "For Boys?" Noriko asks, "I can't imagine boys doing tankery? It seems so...so unnatural. Are they any good?" she asked only to have Anzu shake her head "We don't know, they haven't told us anything about the crews they are sending over, other than they will be joining us at practice later this week."

"What about their vehicles?" Tsuchiya asks, "It would be cool to see what kind of motors and transmissions they are working with."

Once again Anzu shakes her head, "Like I said they haven't told us anything. We'll just have to find out. Until then, let's just enjoy the food and get ready for practice tomorrow."

The teams dig into their meals and spend the rest of the afternoon talking and having a good time. Soon they all split off to go home and get some rest. On her way home Miho stopped by the pier to look out to sea, out of the corner of her eye she saw 6 items covered in tarp being loaded into the ship. Curious she watched them disappear into the ship's hull and then proceeded to head home. As Miho walked up the stairs to her apartment, she noticed a guy who she never noticed in her building before leaning over the railing smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, are you new here?" Miho greets the random guy. He stomped out his cigarette and turned to her with a friendly smile.

"Why yes, how could you tell?" The guy, who is about her age, maybe a little older responds. She smiles and remarks" I just have never seen you before. When did you get here?"

He looks up as if he is remembering, "I'd say about 2-3 days ago. I'm Terrence, nice to meet you miss?" he answers back in a more friendly tone this time.

"Miho, Miho Nishizumi. It is a pleasure to meet you Terrence." Miho says in return with a smile. Terrence proceeds to finish shaking her hand and moves out the way to let her through. "Well have a nice night Ms. Miho."

She nods and proceeds to walk to her door and grants him a good night. _"Terrence that is a unique name. I wonder where he is from?"_ She thought to herself.

The next day the group meets up at the outskirts of the training ground and starts doing some formation and tactics training. After a few hours of that, the club heads on over to the targeting range.

"I wonder if these boys will be cute?" Saori says cheerfully, everyone laughs, "What I'm being serious. I bet boys who do tankery must be clean and proper."

Yuuki looks out the window and replies, "I don't know, it sounds really unmanly for guys to do tankery. I highly doubt they are any good either."

The outline of binoculars are following column of Oarai tanks, it suddenly moves forward to and stays moving with Miho's Pz IV. "Target acquired, what would you say that is? 1500 meters?" Says a male voice. The reticule of a tanks guns is following them and then moves ahead to where the center is just a few inches ahead of the teams Pz IV.

"No, It's about 1.9 km's give or take a few meters. I got the target all lined up. Ready when you are." Says the tanks gunner.

The tank commander pulls up his radio, "Everyone have their targets all lined up and ready?" Followed by a ready from 5 different voices. "Alright, fire!"

Suddenly explosions erupt along the girls column of tanks and one by one they are knocked out, Miho and others in team Anglerfish are caught off guard and before they know it, they too are out of action. "What happened?" Yukari asks surprised and scared.

Miho opens up the commanders hatch and looks out and doesn't see anything. " I don't know, I don't see anything. If we were hit by someone they are very far off and using really good camo." Momo and Anzu hop out of their Hetzer and look around, "Whoever you are, you won't get away with this?!" Momo yells. While they go about repairing their tanks they hear the sounds of tank treads rumbling. All of a sudden 3 tanks come rolling through the tree line directly in front of the column of tanks.

"What kind of tanks are those?" Asks Saori. Yukari seeing them gasps in amazement and awe. "It's an M36 Jackson Tank Destroyer with a 90mm M3 gun, an M18 Gun Motor Carriage with a 76.2mm Anti-tank gun, an M41 Walker Bulldog with its 76mm Gun."

Just as she finishes saying that 3 more tanks roll up behind them, Yukari in her state of excitement proceeds to name off the other ones. "That one is M26 Pershing Medium Tank armed with a 90mm M3 gun as well and that one is a rare T20 armed with a 76mm gun and that last one is a really special heavy tank, a T29 Heavy tank armed with a powerful 105mm gun. SO COOL, IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!"

"They ambushed us." Miho said to everyone. She then looks at the M36 and yells, "How far were you guys?" The front of the roof kit popped open and out came a response from a very familiar voice.

"Our shot alone was about 1900 meters. " Says the voice from the tank destroyer's turret. Miho suddenly looks surprised.

 _"I know that voice, could it be?"_ She thought to herself, "Terrence, is that you?" A few seconds pass by and all the hatches on all the tanks open up and the boys all hop out of their vehicles. Terrence sure enough climbs out the commander seat of the M36 and jumps onto the ground. He looks at Miho and smirks in a way that answers her question.

"Hello Ms. Miho, you girls ready to do some real tank training?".


End file.
